


Knowing the Truth

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Imagine [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A very homophobic OC, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Good Dad Howard, Homophobic Language, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing how well Tony's family accepted that he and Steve were boyfriends, Steve decides to tell his mother and step father that he's gay. Things don't go as planned.<br/>STAND-ALONE Imagine your OTP fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this Imagine your OTP prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/63268204373/imagine-you-person-a-of-you-otp-finally-come-out).
> 
> WARNING: Strong language and a very homophobia character.

            "I'm gay."

            Those words were met with two stares, one of shock and distress, the other of hatred and disgust. Both stung, because neither had been what Steve had been hoping for. After Tony had come out to his parents, Maria had been happy that he told her, and Howard had reluctantly agreed that it was better knowing than not knowing. Tony and Howard _never_ got along, yet Steve watched the father put a hand lovingly on his son's shoulder when Tony invited Steve over.

            "It's great, having them know," Tony had told him. "I was worried that Howard would be _furious_ , but... I think he's okay with it."

            Those two never got along. Steve wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or Tony. He knew that the father and son had been trying to get along better lately, so he shouldn't have been surprised. The only difference now was that instead of calling Steve 'Tony's friend,' that was changed to 'Tony's _boy_ friend'.

            Steve didn't think he'd have a problem telling his Ma. She loved him as much as he loved her. After his father had died when Steve was young, his Ma had started dating again a few years after, and just three years ago, she married. His name was Mr. Richard Wells, and he had Steve still didn't get along. Steve hadn't quite shared how much he didn't get along with his step-father with any of his friends or his boyfriend. No one knew about the physical and verbal abuse.

            Not ready to tell anyone, Steve just kept his dark secrets to himself.

            Now, though, he was hoping that his Ma would stand up for him. He'd been dropping hints for a while now, asking her how she felt about homosexuals, or gay marriage, or several other topics. She always seemed to have a positive take on it, so coming out shouldn't have been a problem.

            But Richard was there, and it was always a problem when he was around.

            "Get out," Richard growled, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes. His hands were balled into fists, and one could almost _see_ the steam coming out his ears. "Get out of my house!"

            Steve looked hopefully over at his Ma—maybe she'd help him. But her eyes were trained on the floor, and she didn't make any move to stop her husband. "Ma," he tried to reach out to her, but by that point in time Richard had already stormed across the room.

            "Leave, you filthy bastard!" Richard roared, shoving Steve backward. When he didn't turn and run, Richard decked him right across his face, sending Steve sprawling to the ground. The moment Richard's fist connected with his face, Ma tried to step in and stop him, but Richard screamed at her to get to their room, and the broken woman listened obediently.

            "I'm not scared of you," Steve growled, groaning in pain when Richard kicked his stomach while he was down.

            "I don't allow any fucking fags in my house," Richard shouted, grabbing Steve by the back of his neck and dragging him over to the door. "Even your mother doesn't want you here anymore, boy. Did you see that? She won't stand up for you. She doesn't care about you—she doesn't care that you get hurt. You know why? Because she _never_ loved you. You were a burden, one that I can get rid of now."

            Richard practically _threw_ him out of the house, letting him land hard on the concrete. With his hands scraped up and bleeding, a bruise already blooming across his face and stomach, and blood dripping from his mouth, Steve pulled himself to his feet. His Ma didn't even try to stand up for him... Where would he go now?

 

            Tony ran over to get the door, unsure of why someone would be ringing the doorbell at eight thirty at night. Jarvis had been busy helping Howard, so Tony decided to answer the door instead. He wasn't really sure what to except, but when he pulled open the door, what he saw was the last thing he'd ever have guessed.

            Steve, his sweet, sweet boyfriend, was leaning against one of the pillars, blood gushing from his nose, arms and knees, with a large blackish blue mark on the right side of his face that looked suspiciously like a fist.  His eyes were red, like he'd been crying, and he was biting his lip.

            "Steve, babe, what happened?" Tony asked, quickly helping Steve into his house. Tony shouted for help as he brought Steve over to the kitchen and sat him down. Tony grabbed a washcloth and started trying to wipe the blood from Steve's face before Jarvis and his parents came running in.

            _"Dios mio,"_ Maria murmured, eyes wide as she grabbed a first aid kit. Tony moved to the side, knowing that his mother would be better at patching up his boyfriend.

            "I'm sorry," Steve mumbled. "I didn't know where else to go."

            "No, baby, don't apologize," Tony murmured, hugging him and letting Steve bury his face against Tony's chest. "Who did this to you, Steve?"

            Steve shook his head and stayed silent. Tony could see tears building up in his eyes again. Jarvis assisted Maria, getting anything she needed, as Tony tried to comfort Steve. Howard paced angrily in the background.

            Once he was all patched up, Steve thanked everyone for helping him and letting him stay here. Tony managed to get him over to the living room and settled down on the couch, with Tony gently holding him.

            "What's wrong, Steve? Can you tell me what happened?" Tony asked quietly, rubbing his back.

            "I saw... how well everything went with your family, so I decided that Ma should probably know that you're not my friend, you're my _boyfriend_ , but..."

            He quieted down again, holding onto Tony like a lifeline. He jumped a little when Howard came into the room, looking angry.

            "Steve, who did this to you?" Howard demanded.

            Tony noticed that Howard's demeanor and tone of voice seemed to shut Steve off faster than flipping a switch, and the blond just tried to bury himself again Tony. Shooting a glare at his father, he mouthed, 'calm down' while murmuring words of comfort to his distraught boyfriend.

            "Steve, baby, it's okay, it's all going to be okay," Tony murmured, getting Steve to look over at him. "It was Richard, wasn't it?"

            Tony knew that Steve and his step-father didn't get along very well, but he had no idea that the man would actually go as far as hurting Steve! Steve gave a slight nod.

            "The bastard, I'll kill him," Howard threatened. He knelt down in front of Steve, taking the frightened teen's hand. Quietly, he murmured, "Steve, you're a part of this family, you know that right? Whether you're Tony's friend or boyfriend, you've been a part of our family for a long time now. That man's never going to do this again. Is this the first time that this has happened?"

            A sense of dread filled Tony. Steve had bruises and cuts before, but he always believed Steve when the other teen had told him that he just bruised easily, or he was just clumsy and got a little hurt. Now, Steve _did_ bruise easily—Tony once bruised Steve from _hugging_ him too hard—but suddenly he felt very sick. That man had hurt Steve before.

            "No," Steve whispered. "This isn't the first time."

            "I'm calling the police and talking with my lawyer," Howard said calmly. "You can stay here as long as you want—you're _always_ welcome to stay here."

            "Steve, you should've come to us earlier," Tony whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

            "I'm sorry," Steve whispered. "I didn't know what to do... I didn't know where to go. My Ma's in trouble, Tony. He controls her... she needs help."

            "I'll talk with my dad about that," Tony promised. He held Steve, and the moment they were alone in the room together, Steve broke down. He let all the emotion he'd been building up inside—for _years_ , maybe—out in the form of tears and choked cries. Tony held him close, whispering words of comfort until Steve passed out.

            "He's staying here tonight," Howard said when he walked back into the room. "The police are arresting Richard Wells as we speak, and they're taking custody of Ms. Rogers, too, to try to get her to talk with a therapist. Phil already told me that he'd be willing to represent Steve if this goes to court. There's a spare room—"

            "I don't want to leave him alone right now," Tony replied. He didn't _want_ to talk back to his father, especially right now, but he also couldn't leave Steve by himself.

            "We trust you," Maria said, standing beside her husband. "He'll need some comfort right now."

            Howard looked like he wanted to argue, but then reluctantly nodded.

            "Thanks," Tony said quietly. Now, he wasn't the strongest guy out there, but Steve definitely wasn't the heaviest, so Tony just picked up his boyfriend bridal style, holding him so that Steve's head was against his chest, before he carried the injured blond over to his room.

            "I'm sorry," Steve whispered, and Tony carefully set him down onto the bed.

            "You've got nothing to be sorry about," Tony murmured, climbing into bed beside him. He pulled Steve into his arms, holding him close. "It's all going to be okay, Steve, I promise. One day, it'll be okay. No one's ever going to hurt you again. I'll protect you."

            "I don't need you to protect me," Steve whispered, placing his head on Tony's chest. "I just need you to love me."


End file.
